Eila
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Post!Apocalypse. Dean and Sam are still hunting after the defeat of the Devil, but the aftermath of one particular hunt brings Crowley back into the life of someone he thought had forgotten him and brings Castiel true love. Please R&R!
1. An Irishman's Daughter

**Summary: **Post!Apocalypse. Dean and Sam are still hunting after the defeat of the Devil, but the aftermath of one particular hunt brings Crowley back into the life of someone he thought had forgotten him and brings Castiel true love. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Eila O'Neill. I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter either.

**A/N: **Okay, listening to _The Rocky Road to Dublin _inspired me to write this, and Eila has an interesting past as well as an amazing future coming up.

Hope you enjoy and please let me know if you want me to continue it!

* * *

><p><strong>Eila<strong>

**Chapter One: An Irishman's Daughter **

"Well done, guys." Dean said as he raised a beer, "To the continuous downfall of evil sonsabitches across the world...except of course Crowley."

The demon winked at Dean and took his whiskey down, the rest of Team Free Will taking down their drinks, Gabriel with a bottle of Dr Pepper while Castiel just sipped a glass of water. The group heard the grunts from the back of the bar where there were two men in a cage, both of them fighting bloodily inside it's metal confines which made them wince, especially when one threw the other into the metal bars.

"Jesus..." Sam breathed, blushing and bowing his head as Castiel glared at him.

"Get your ass in there, Cas, we could earn some mega bucks, huh?" Gabriel chuckled, Castiel glaring at him which made him bow his head.

The fight ended and Dean shook his head, taking a swig of beer.

"I don't know what kinda lunatic gets in there, but I have no sympathy for 'em."

When the soft sounds of a banjo came over the speakers, Bobby saw Crowley's mouth drop open while a grin spread over his face. There was only one person who Crowley knew loved that song enough to use it to fight to. She used to when she got herself into bar brawls when he knew her all those years ago. She'd never called him after she turned twenty-one and he figured she just didn't want to speak to him anymore. He'd tried not to let it hurt him, but it had a little since he'd risked his life for her more than once.

"I do." He smirked, getting up and heading for the cage which contained a man who looked as big as Sam, and a young woman who had black gloves with shamrocks on them, her beautiful brown curls and gorgeous green eyes all too familiar.

"_While in the merry month of May from me home I started,  
>Left the girls of Tuam so sad and broken hearted,<br>Saluted father dear, kissed me darling mother,  
>Drank a pint of beer, me grief and tears to smother,<br>Then off to reap the corn, leave where I was born,  
>Cut a stout black thorn to banish ghosts and goblins;<br>Bought a pair of brogues rattling o'er the bogs  
>And fright'ning all the dogs on the rocky road to Dublin.<br>One, two, three four, five,  
>Hunt the Hare and turn her down the rocky road<br>all the way to Dublin, Whack follol de rah !"_

The girl swung a punch and kicked the guy onto his back, throwing her fist in the air as she put a foot on his chest, stamping his stomach and dragging him up by his collar before pounding into him again. Crowley winced at the shots as the others did, all of them agape at how the girl was beating the bigger guy like he was just a pillow or something. She picked up her bottle of Jack Daniels in the corner and took the final shot down, throwing the bottle into the cage which caused it to smash, glass flying everywhere.

_"In Mullingar that night I rested limbs so weary,  
>Started by daylight next morning blithe and early,<br>Took a drop of pure to keep me heartfrom sinking;  
>Thats a Paddy's cure whenever he's on drinking.<br>See the lassies smile, laughing all the while  
>At me curious style, 'twould set your heart a bubblin'<br>Asked me was I hired, wages I required,  
>I was almost tired of the rocky road to Dublin.<br>One, two, three four, five,  
>Hunt the Hare and turn her down the rocky road<br>all the way to Dublin, Whack follol de rah!"_

"You know her?" Sam asked as he took in the look on Crowley's face.

"Her name's Eila O'Neill." He said, "Born in Dublin, raised in New York. She's the daughter of an Irishman, but her mother's from New York."

Everyone flinched as she took a shot to the jaw, watching as she turned back from where she'd stumbled into the cage. She spat her blood to the mat and glared at the guy before her who suddenly looked frightened, a gorgeous Irish accent shooting straight out of her mouth.

"Y'wanna lamp me again, y'manky buck?" She yelled, "I might be plastered, but I can still clatter ya until you're not fit to stand, y'filthy fuckin' idjit!"

Castiel closed his eyes at the curses while Gabriel, Crowley and Dean all grinned, watching as the girl headed forward to give the man another good beating.

"_In Dublin next arrived, I thought it such a pity  
>To be soon deprived a view of that fine city.<br>So then I took a stroll, all among the quality;  
>Me bundle it was stole, all in a neat locality.<br>Something crossed me mind, when I looked behind,  
>No bundle could I find upon me stick a wobblin'<br>Enquiring for the rogue, they said me Connaught brogue  
>Wasn't much in vogue on the rocky road to Dublin.<br>One, two, three four, five,  
>Hunt the Hare and turn her down the rocky road<br>all the way to Dublin, Whack follol de rah!"_

As Eila beat the hell out of the guy, she climbed up the cage jumped onto him, 'causing him to shoot up and vomit his guts onto the floor of the cage. As the sound died down and only the music played from the speakers, the man stood up and staggered, looking to the back of Eila who was getting her breath back.

"Go back to Ireland, you disgusting narrow-back."

Crowley gasped when he heard the insult. He watched her stop for a moment before she picked up her trusty shillelagh and thought. He knew that she was considering going to beat the bastard to death for speaking to her like that but she went against it, putting her shillelagh down gently.

"_From there I got away, me spirits never falling,  
>Landed on the quay, just as the ship was sailing.<br>The Captain at me roared, said that no room had he;  
>When I jumped aboard, a cabin found for Paddy.<br>Down among the pigs, played some hearty rigs,  
>Danced some hearty jigs, the water round me bubbling;<br>When off Holyhead I wished meself was dead,  
>Or better for instead on the rocky road to Dublin.<br>One, two, three four, five,  
>Hunt the Hare and turn her down the rocky road<br>all the way to Dublin, Whack follol de rah!"_

The whole place had fallen practically silent saving the sound of the music and the other man continued, Crowley scrubbing a hand over his face as he watched Eila burning with anger.

"Go on! Fuck off back to your own country, you filthy skank! We don't want the likes of Paddy's and Tater-Tots here."

Eila spun around with venom in her eyes and growled, marching towards the man and swinging her fist so hard the crowd winced at the crack of the man's skull as she split his head open from just under his temple down to his cheekbone, a smirk crossing her lips as he fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"That's what ya get for callin' me a narrow-back, y'slimy dog."

Everyone watched as she slid out of the cage, bruised and battered with that beautiful shillelagh in hand. She spat blood onto the floor and collected her winnings from the stunned bartender, Crowley watching her walk away as soft sobs shot through her body.

"_Well the boys of Liverpool, when we safely landed,  
>Called meself a fool, I could no longer stand it.<br>Blood began to boil, temper I was losing;  
>Poor old Erin's Isle they began abusing.<br>"Hurrah me soul" says I, me Shillelagh I let fly.  
>Some Galway boys were nigh and saw I was a hobble in,<br>With a load "hurray !" joined in the affray.  
>We quitely cleared the way for the rocky road to Dublin.<br>One, two, three four, five,  
>Hunt the Hare and turn her down<br>the rocky road and all the way to Dublin,  
>Whack follol de rah!" <em>

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. A Surprise Meeting

**Summary: **Post!Apocalypse. Dean and Sam are still hunting after the defeat of the Devil, but the aftermath of one particular hunt brings Crowley back into the life of someone he thought had forgotten him and brings Castiel true love. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Eila O'Neill.

**A/N: **Okay, I've added another surprise character into the mix who feuds with another character already in the story, and also may lead to Castiel's first experience with true love.

Hope you enjoy my addition to the tale and the chapter itself!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Eila<strong>

**Chapter Two: A Surprise Meeting  
><strong>

Eila wiped her blackening eye and continued to limp away, stopping as she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Her dark brown curls blew in the wind that surrounded her and she closed her eyes, hearing footsteps coming up behind her.

"Y'think I forgot about ya, didn't ya." She said, that Irish accent still ever present, "Well, I didn't. Just lost the time to call. I'm sorry, like."

"Don't worry about it." That voice replied, Eila turning and seeing her only friend in the world standing before her, "But...I miss your normal voice. Not that I don't love the Irish accent, but..."

"That better?" She asked, losing the Irish accent and bringing back her traditional American one, "The Irish one's really only for fighting."

"How are you?" Crowley asked, taking in the black eye, "I mean...after..."

"Okay..." Eila replied as a tear rolled down her face, unable to hide her tears at the racial slurs which made Crowley wince.

He didn't object when she pushed herself into his arms and gripped onto him, crying silently into his shoulder.

"Darling, you've learned not to rise to that kind of bait..." He said, "Just...I know it's hard, but you've got to ignore it."

"I get it all the time from other hunters I work with..." She told him, "Like, they'll call me Paddy as a codename or Tater-Tot, like it's supposed to be affectionate, but they don't understand..."

"I know." Crowley replied, "You still hunt?"

Eila nodded.

"I was in town checking out a vampire nest but someone got there first."

Crowley chuckled.

"Yeah, that was us." He said, turning around with her still pressed close to him to reveal the others, "Dean and Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer and two angels...Gabriel and Castiel."

"Top o' the...evening..." Dean said, Crowley glaring at him as Eila did which made him bow his head a little, "Sorry..."

"It's okay." Eila replied, "Name's Eila O'Neill. You guys stole my hunt..."

"What, you're a hunter?" Sam asked, Eila grinning in response.

"One of the best." Crowley said, "Aren't you, sweetheart?"

"If you say so." She replied, hugging the demon again, "God, it's so good to see you, Crowley."

"Good to see you too, darling."

Suddenly, Eila broke away from the embrace only for a friend of the guy she'd beaten in the bar to be coming towards her with a broken bottle in his hand. She gripped her shillelagh, Crowley going to move forward only to be stopped when she spun the shillelagh around in her hand and hit the guy in the stomach and kicked him onto his back, one sharp punch rendering the man unconscious. She stood up and winced as she put weight on her leg.

"Damn..." She breathed, "I can't take any more of this...I'm going back to the motel..."

"At least let me walk you back, Eila, you're in no fit state to..."

"Crowley, it's fine." She said, "Thanks, but it's fine, really..."

She limped away and Crowley sighed, turning to the others and taking in their shocked expressions.

"What?"

"Dude, you know how to pick 'em." Dean laughed, "Where the hell did she come from?"

"Her father...he isn't really...well..." Crowley began, "He's a demon in the body of an Irishman. A demon who broke the rules a little."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Fell in love with a human. Falling in love's breaking the rules on its own." Crowley said, "Slept with the human, made Eila..."

He sighed, knowing that really he should go with her but deciding to respect her wishes. She could kill him quicker than he could think of a sarcastic comeback and he knew it would be better to leave her.

"We go back a long, long way, that girl and me." He said quietly, blushing a little as he did, "She used to turn to me with everything. Even..."

He cut himself off, Dean grinning and nudging the demon slightly when he sensed Crowley had said too much.

"Come on, dude, you gotta spill now..." He chuckled, earning a glare from the demon which took the smile away, "Did you ever...y'know?"

"Leave it." Crowley said, deciding to follow Eila "Get yourselves back to the motel...I'm going after her."

* * *

><p>As Eila staggered through the motel room door, she was met with yet another familiar face, one she really didn't need to see that night.<p>

"Balthazar..." She huffed, "Don't need it, my man...not tonight."

"Come on, sweetheart..." The angel muttered, "I've broken away from my duties just to come and see you. You look a bit of a mess there..."

"Thanks." She chuckled, "Been in a fight..."

"Cage fighting again?" Balthazar asked, "Nice to know you met my brothers by the way."

"Yeah, they're a hell of a lot nicer than you at times, Balthy-bob, it's gotta be said." She giggled, Balthazar huffing out a laugh too.

"Ah, Balthy-bob...the days when you couldn't pronounce my name..."

"Dude, come on, I was only two!" Eila laughed, "How many two year olds do you know who can say 'Balthazar'?"

"You want some healing done on that face?" He asked, "Or the rest of you."

He scanned her body and watched how she limped across to her bag, Eila replying with a quick nod. The angel stepped forward and reached out with gentle fingers, pressing them to her forehead and healing her injuries. He rubbed her back as she smiled in thanks, both looking up as there was a knock at the door. This door had no damn peep hole, so Eila just had to brace herself and be ready to attack if it was something trying to get to her.

"Hello?" She asked, a familiar voice coming through.

"I know you said not to follow you," Crowley began, "But I can't settle without knowing you're really alright..."

Eila bit her lip and opened the door, Crowley's smile dropping when he met the eyes of Balthazar. That damned angel. That was the same damned angel that used to challenge Crowley for Eila's affections and the two couldn't stand each other.

"Ah. I see you bumped into someone else familiar this evening." Balthazar chuckled, Crowley huffing out a laugh himself.

"Oh, look, it's the famous Balthy-bob." He said with a grin, Balthazar about to flick his hand before Eila stood in the way.

"Balthazar, no!" She cried, "Please! Leave him be!"

"Oh, please, Eila, you're still not bothering to defend this Pit worm are you?" The angel asked, "Come on, girl, you've surely grown up by now!"

"I'll have you know that Crowley has been there for me more than you, Balthazar." Eila growled, "And, as the one who I used to turn to for everything, I think he holds a place in my heart very much the same as you do. You who very rarely came when I needed your help."

"I protected you when you were a helpless baby, Eila!" Balthazar exclaimed, "Where as this disgusting hell spawn seduced you and took your innocence as soon as he could get his hands on you."

"I consented to that and I was eighteen!" Eila cried, "You've really gotta let that go, buddy. Now, all Crowley is doing is checking up on me, is that so bad?"

She turned to speak to the demon, only to find him gone. She looked down both sides of the street and he was nowhere to be seen, which caused her to turn angrily to the angel and shove him into the room after he'd followed her out. She closed the door and glared at him for a long, long time before finally he'd absolutely had enough.

"What?" He asked, "How do you expect me to react to him, Eila? You know how we feel about each other!"

"Yeah, you used to fight over me like two boys in the school yard fight over a Ben 10 toy!" She yelled, Balthazar looking confused.

"Ben 10? Who the on earth's Ben 10?" He asked, Eila smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"You know who Barney the Dinosaur is, yet you don't know who Ben 10 is...?" She asked, Balthazar shrugging, "Fuck me..."

"Do _not _use that language in front of me, Eila O'Neill, you know better."

"Y'know what?" Eila began, "I've been thrown about, abused with racial slurs, beaten, introduced to a set of idiots who can't help but screw up at every opportunity, had to listen to insults about a very good and close friend of mine all in one night, and you tell me not to swear in front of you? Fuck you! Get outta here, I don't want to see your face until tomorrow."

"Eila..." Balthazar began, trying to calm the young woman.

"Out." She spat, "Get away from me, Balthazar..."

With that, the angel was gone, Eila curling up on her bed and falling into a deep sleep.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo, Balthy-bob is in the house! <strong>

**There'll be more information about Eila's various relationships with both demons and angels in the next chapter or so. **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
